


Negative effects

by Wishflare



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Multi, Negaverse (Disney), Older Sibling Huey Duck, Other, could this be tagged as an au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare
Summary: When the triplets and Webby go on a little adventure in the garage while Scrooge is away they find a certain special portal cake that transfers them to an alternate universe.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. life, the negaverse and everything

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGIZE FOR IT BEING LIKE SO SHORT I PROMISE THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL ALL BE OVER 700 WORDS I HOPE SORRY
> 
> i hope this is interesting, i just wanted to get the first chapter out so i could have it started-

Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby explored the (3rd) garage in the mansion. They were looking for some kind of adventure while their uncle Scrooge looked for a new board of directors (preferrably not ones that'll betray him). 

Dewey crawled under a tarp and into the other side of the garage. He didn't see anything interesting

Nothing interesting other than the massive pink frosted cake in the center of the little clearing inside the garage.

"Hey guys! Check out this weird cake thing!" Dewey called from the other side of the garage. "Is it edible?-" Louie stuck his finger in the frosting and licked it. "OH GOD UCK-" Louie gagged and covered his mouth. "It tastes like nightmares-" He groaned.

Huey patted Louie on the back and looked up at the tall cake. "Why is it just in the garage..?" Huey asked to no one in particular.

"I dont know- Ooh! Maybe its cursed! Maybe if i eat it ill die or something!" Dewey shouted way too enthusiastically, Louie suddenly looked sicker than before. "CURSED CAKE!" Webby shouted.

Dewey hopped up onto the table the cake was on. "Its the daring Dewford climbing up mount dessert of doom!" Dewey shouted and jumped. As soon as he tried jumping up to the last layer of the cake the top opened up, illuminating the garage in a sinister green light. 

A large burst of light came out of the cake as Dewey jumped in, Webby jumped in right after him. "DEWEY! WEBBY!" Huey cried as he ran up and then jumped up onto the cake and then into the swirling green vortex.

"Cmon... not again..! Louie groaned as he slowly crawled up onto the top of the cake and then into the swirling green pit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey wants to be dangerous when no one else wants to be dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am once again apologizing for how short this is aaaaaa sorry

The triplets were dropped in well... The garage. It seemed like nothing had really happened.

"Dang it! Well that was a bust.." Dewey crossed his arms as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of himself. "Aww man! You think we could find another treasure map in here? Or we could just go to my room and summon another unimaginable horror?-" Webby suggested.

"Thank god nothing happened-" Louie said and laid back on the ground. Huey stood up. "Theres usually a catch to stuff like this though, we could be in some nightmare realm or something-" Huey had already started flipping through his guidebook.

"YES! I am now optimistic! Lets GO!" Dewey struck a pose and started running at the door out of the garage, Webby following right behind him. Louie just got up and sighed sadly.

Huey followed them. "Or maybe we're just in the norma-" Dewey pressed a finger to his beak. "Silence Hubert, dont ruin my good mood-" Huey just rolled his eyes. Dewey opened the door and started walking down the hallway, his brothers and Webby following behind him.

"Dewey if this really is an alternate reality we should probably yknow... THINK before we act?-" Louie stressed the word 'think' like Dewey was incapable of thinking.

"Yeah but whats the fun in that?" Dewey asked. Louie groaned. "Louie's right, situations like these could be dangerous and we should think before we-" Huey was cut off by his brother. "Well then lets get dew-ngerous!" Dewey struck a pose. 

"You've been spending way goo much time with Launchpad.." Louie muttered. "Im serious Dewford, we have to have a plan, who knows what we could find here..." Huey glanced at the end of the hallway which looked very menacing with the shadows of artifacts that were displayed on pedastals in the wall.

"Actually on second thought... Louie can go first..." Dewey hid behind his younger brother. "Oh come on...." Louie grumbled and started walking fowards with his older brothers and Webby behind him. "Nothing to be scared of... just some shadows that kind of sorta look really scary-" Louie stopped after a few steps and jumped when he heard the sound of Webby's footsteps as she caught up.

Louie ran behind everyone, basically shaking. "Why did I have to go with you guys....!" He hid behind Webby. "Because you wanted to sell stuff and the garage is usually full of junk except THIS time Dewey had to jump through some kind of portal..!" Huey said. "Hey you decided to come with me so its your fault you're here!" Dewey crossed his arms.

"Only because YOU dragged me! I wanted to have a nice relaxing day of gardening with uncle Donald but nooooo! Dewey just has to make everyone come with him on his stupid garage 'adventures'!" Huey threw his arms up in the air and the two started arguing while Webby was just trying to break the fight up.

Over the two yelling at eachother he heard heavy footsteps through the hall coming towards them. "GUYS!" Louie yelled as the person rounded the corner. "What? Do you wanna yell at me too?" Dewey asked bitterly. Louie just stared past them, shaking. 

The other three stoped talking and looked up to find a large ominous figure at the end of the hall it watching them, hodling some kind of butcher's knife.

The kids screamed and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i wonder who that could be
> 
> id like to apologize for webby barely doing anything ever, shes a bit boring to write but dont get me wrong because i love her, shes just kinda eh yknow
> 
> anyways now that they're in the nega mansion i can finally start writing more of this
> 
> love yall and hope yall enjoyed atleast a little <3

**Author's Note:**

> It was only as i put it into the stupid text box that i realized how small it really is im so sorry aaaaaaa-
> 
> hope yall enjoyed atleast a little, ill be sure to post the next chapter somewhere next week
> 
> <3


End file.
